Jarret Stoll
| birth_place = Melville, SK, CAN | draft = 46th overall, 2000 Calgary Flames 36th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2002 }} Jarret Stoll (born June 24, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League. Prior to joining the Kings, Stoll also played for the Edmonton Oilers, and the American Hockey League's Hamilton Bulldogs, and Edmonton Roadrunners, as well as the Kootenay Ice and Edmonton Ice in the Western Hockey League. Playing career Minor Stoll played his early minor hockey in Neudorf, shortly thereafter moving on to minor hockey in Melville, and then to Yorkton, Saskatchewan. In 1997, Stoll helped the Yorkton Bantam AAA Terriers to a Western Canadian Championship. While in Yorkton, Stoll attended St. Paul's Elementary School and Sacred Heart High School. Stoll has an older brother, Kelly, who played for the Yorkton Terriers of the SJHL, and a younger sister Ashley who played for the University of Saskatchewan Huskies Women's hockey Team. After winning the bantam championship, Stoll moved on to play for the Saskatoon Blazers of the Saskatchewan Midget Triple A Hockey League. While in Saskatoon, Stoll attended St. Joseph High School. Prior to joining the Blazers, Stoll was the first overall pick of the 1997 WHL Bantam Draft by the Edmonton Ice. Junior Stoll started his WHL career at the end of the 1997–98 season with the Ice, while they were still located in Edmonton. After this season, the team relocated to Cranbrook, British Columbia, and were renamed the Kootenay Ice. He played his entire junior career with the Ice franchise. In his third season, he was named team captain. In his final junior season (2001–02), Stoll captained the Ice to a Memorial Cup championship. While playing in Kootenay, Stoll went through the NHL draft process twice. In his initial year of eligibility, he was selected by the Calgary Flames 46th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He was unable to come to terms with the Flames. The Flames arranged a trade to the Toronto Maple Leafs, who thought they had made arrangements to have a contract signed by the appropriate deadline, but their fax to league headquarters did not make it in time. Stoll ended up re-entering the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. This time he was selected by the Edmonton Oilers 36th overall. Also during his junior career, Stoll twice represented his country at the World Junior Hockey Championships, in 2001 and 2002, winning bronze and silver medals respectively. In 2002, Stoll was named captain for Team Canada. Professional Edmonton Oilers After completing his junior career with Kootenay, Stoll entered the Oilers system, and suited up for the Hamilton Bulldogs of the AHL in 2002–03. During the season, he received his first call up to the Oilers, and played in his first four NHL games, registering an assist as his first career point. In 2003–04, he skated with the Oilers full time. During the lockout season of 2004–05, Stoll returned to the AHL, with the Edmonton Roadrunners. During the 2005–06 season he played with the Oilers. During a game against the Vancouver Canucks on February 4, 2006, Stoll set an Oilers record by winning 21 of 22 faceoffs (95.45%). The 2005–06 season marked Stoll's first Stanley Cup playoffs appearance, highlighted by his game winning goal in Overtime of Game 3 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals against the Detroit Red Wings. Heading into the 2007–08 season, Stoll was named one of the Oilers alternate captains for the team's road games. Los Angeles Kings On June 29, 2008, Stoll was traded to the Los Angeles Kings along with Matt Greene for Ľubomír Višňovský. On September 5, the Kings signed Stoll to a four year deal worth $14.4 million. In 2008-2009, Stoll scored 18 goals with 23 assists for a total of 41 points. Personal During the off season, Stoll hosts a charity golf tournament in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, to benefit the Jarret Stoll Comfort fund. Jarret was featured on MTV Cribs in 2011. Jarret is dating Katie Cassidy. Stoll was engaged to model/actress Rachel Hunter and they planned to marry in August 2009, before he called the wedding off seven weeks prior. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1982 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Ice alumni Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Kootenay Ice alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Memorial Cup winners